Un cumpleaños desesperado
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Draco tiene una obsesión, Harry tiene un deseo ¿será que, aún con el tiempo agotándose por cada tic-tac del reloj, en un solo cumpleaños ambos podrán ver sus anhelos cumplidos?


_**Un cumpleaños desesperado**_

 _ **¡Holis! Vengo con una nueva historia para este gran fandom. Esta vez quise probar algo distinto así que esto al principio podrá parecerles raro pero les juro que tiene un buen final.**_

 _ **Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para este gran personaje que es Harry, primera vez que escribo algo por una ocasión especial y debía ser en honor a él.**_

 _ **Espero les guste n.n**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **"**_ _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!, del foro El Mundo del Drarry_ _ **"**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Un cumpleaños desesperado**_

 _ **Capitulo Único**_

Draco Malfoy, por la admiración que le profesaba a su padre, siempre había sido una persona seria, arrogante, que mantenía sus expresiones bajo total control, y que sabía bien con quien relacionarse para obtener beneficios.

Pero en su vida hubo una persona que no cayó en sus encantos, que no se sometió a sus intereses y no acepto la relación que le ofreció. La cicatriz que ese suceso dejo en Draco fue profunda, y sin posibilidad de sanarse, aunque no funciono exactamente como debía. Por tanto, Draco Malfoy escondía un gran secreto, un secreto peligroso que oculto durante ocho años de educación mágica, que oculto a través de los horrores de una guerra y entre todos los enemigos que podían descubrirle teniendo que afrontar las consecuencias que guardaba su secreto. Un secreto que con todo esto terminado no ha rebelado a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas más cercanas a él.

Él amaba a Harry Potter, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y, aunque nunca hubiera demostrado ni un atisbo de esto, haría lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado. Y ese amor era creciente, era fuerte, era doloroso, era tan unilateral que poco a poco fue transfigurándose hasta convertirse en una enorme obsesión.

Desde que lo conoció en Madame Malkin, hasta cuando lo rechazo en el tren, desde todas su peleas, hasta la fría y punzante indiferencia con que el de cabellos azabaches le trataba, Malfoy le amaba, se obsesionaba con el pequeño chico de ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraba como a una basura asquerosa que se pegó en sus ropajes. Y ni siquiera entendiendo que Harry Potter nunca lo vería como nada más que una inmunda escoria, como una mancha en su vida, lo dejo de amar.

Es que ¿Cómo dejar de amarlo? Era imposible, no cuando su cabeza estaba plagada por pensamientos de él, cuando a cada segundo recordaba sus ojos brillantes y astutos, sus pestañas y la manera delicada en que caían cada vez que parpadeaba o sus cejas que se fruncían con molestia cada que lo veía a él, cuando recordaba como sus labios, rosados y de apariencia suave, se movían cuando hablaba o se estiraban cuando sonreía a sus compañeros de casa, cuando sus pensamientos reproducían en su mente cada una de las formas delicadas y hermosas de ese cuerpo que no dejaba de desear, o cuando su mente repetía cada una de las palabras que en su vida Potter le había dirigido. Era imposible y Draco no tenía el mínimo interés en dejar de hacerlo.

Por eso cuando se anunció en el diario _El Profeta_ y en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ que el 1 de Agosto se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada boda entre el héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, y su gran y único amor, Ginevra Weasley, fue que Draco entendió que el día del cumpleaños de su amado, el 31 de julio, sería el día en que tendría la última oportunidad de adueñarse del chico de la cicatriz.

Por suerte había tenido la costumbre de seguirlo desde que estaban en el colegio, por lo que sin miedo podía asegurar que lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que sus amigos y, por supuesto, mejor que la chica idiota que alejaba de él lo que le pertenecía.

Harry Potter iniciaba su día temprano: a las cinco de la mañana se levantaba para desayunar, después subía a su habitación y se ponía su uniforme de auror. A la seis con menos quince salía de su casa en Grimmauld Place y se dirigía a una desolada plaza cercana donde, después de cerciorarse que nadie lo observaba, se desaparecía hacía un callejón cercano a la entrada del ministerio. Luego de esto pasaba desde las siete de la mañana hasta las doce con menos diez dentro del ministerio o en una misión de la que él, por más que quisiera saber, desconocía. A esa hora salía a almorzar a alguno de los muchos restaurantes que poblaban el callejón Diagon, aunque siempre había preferido ir a casa de los Weasley y comer lo que preparaba la matriarca de la familia, pero por la carga de trabajo, solo podía ir a ese lugar en martes y viernes. En esas ocasiones siempre se aparecía en un claro oculto entre unos árboles y caminaba hasta la edificación, lo mismo cuando se retiraba. Después regresaba al ministerio del cual no salía hasta las ocho y media de la noche, y regresaba al mismo callejón para dirigirse a su hogar.

Aunque a veces había variaciones en el plan, el rubio había descubierto que Harry Potter era alguien rutinario, que se apegaba a sus pequeños rituales, y que no gustaba mucho del cambio. Eso le gusto, porque él también tenía un gran apego por sus rituales los cuales consistían, casi en su totalidad, de observarlo durante todo su día a día.

Desde el anuncio de la boda, tuvo exactamente cinco días para idear un plan, ya que los anuncios más que ser oficiales, se debieron a que un Rubeus Hagrid ebrio empezó a irse de la lengua sobre la boda y el orgullo que le daba que su pequeño Harry se casaría, cuando en el Caldero Chorreante casualmente unos reporteros de ambos medios estaban entrevistando a uno de los comensales. Inmediatamente intercepto todas las cartas de su amado, pidió a Kreacher, el elfo de Potter quien no le tenía tanta lealtad, que le informara cualquier cambio de la rutina del chico, ya que la sabía gracias al elfo, y empezó a pensar cuales serían sus mejores oportunidades para atraparlo.

Aunque no quería recurrir a la fuerza, sabía que ya no tenía tiempo para tratar de conquistarlo por sus encantos, por lo que después de analizar fríamente la situación, o mejor dicho con una desesperación que lo hacía llorar cada pocos minutos, jalonearse los cabellos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar afónico, concluyo que tendría dos oportunidades para atraparle. La primera sería en el callejón donde se aparecía cada vez para dirigirse a la entrada del ministerio, aunque ahí corría más peligro de ser visto, pero al ser tan temprano casi no había transeúntes. La segunda, si la primera opción fallaba, la tendría en el claro del bosque donde, por ser viernes, se aparecería para ir a comer a la casa de los Weasley, y era mejor opción ya que ahí no habría nadie.

El viernes 31 de julio llego, y Draco se sentía extremadamente nervioso, sabía que no había ningún cambio en la rutina, y más bien parecía que ese día iba a ser uno de los más monótonos que podría imaginar. A las seis con menos quince ya estaba esperando oculto bajo una capa de invisibilidad que había adquirido par la ocasión, con la varita en ristre y el cuerpo tensionado preparado para el ataque. Sonó un ¡crac! y el delgado cuerpo de Harry apareció de la nada, pareciendo mareado y un poco desubicado, el momento perfecto para lanzarle un _Petrificus_. Draco empezó a pensar el hechizo, para lanzarlo no verbal y no alertar su posición, pero algo le hizo detenerse, y es que una lágrima, pequeña y casi invisible, rodaba solitaria por una de las sonrosadas mejillas de su amado. Fue solo un segundo el que perdió, pero fue lo suficiente para que alguien más apareciera en el mismo callejón robándole la oportunidad de ataque.

-Dementores- mascullo el rubio, regañándose por no haber aprovechado tan buen chance de lograr su cometido- ¿Por qué lloraba, no se supone que debería estar feliz?

Ahora solo le quedaba intentarlo en el bosque, lejos de las miradas de todos. Por suerte tenía total seguridad de que el morocho se dirigiría a casa de los Weasley, porque tenía una invitación irrechazable para ultimar detalles de la boda.

A las doce menos quince, ya estaba listo, oculto entre la sombra que le brindaban los arboles por si la capa ondeaba, pero estaba algo triste, distraído. Realmente nunca quiso tener que actuar así, quería que el morocho se enamorara de él, tener un inicio casual y de ahí ganarse su corazón, olvidando todo lo malo que había pasado entre ellos, y hacerse merecedor de su perdón. Pero, maldición, por qué había tenido que verlo llorar justo ese día en que planeaba adueñarse de él a la fuerza, alejándolo de su merecida felicidad, por qué dementores nunca se atrevió a descubrirse ante él como realmente era y como realmente se sentía. Pero aunque quisiera arrepentirse de lo que haría, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, porque no era tan fuerte o tan abnegado para ceder al gran amor de su vida.

Un nuevo ¡crac! y lo vio aparecer en el centro del claro. Ahora sonreía con nostalgia, y antes de que pudiera dar si quiera un paso, atacó.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ \- murmuro y el cuerpo inerte de Harry Potter aterrizo en el suelo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

De todos los malos cumpleaños que Harry Potter había pasado, y considerando que vivió once años con sus tíos, el de ese día estaba ganando lentamente el título del peor.

Desde hace muchos años que esperaba por un imposible, por algo que aunque estirara los dedos cuanto podía no lograba ni rozar, y ahora con casi todas las penas de su vida acabadas, se daba cuenta que no quería esperar más, no podía esperar más, porque, recapitulando, era sencillamente imposible que su deseo se viera cumplido. Y ni siquiera todos los deseos de cumpleaños del mundo cambiarían eso.

Decidió casarse con Ginny, a quien siempre había tenido gran cariño, aunque más fraternal que cualquier otra cosa, decidido formar parte en una nueva familia que siempre lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos y sin condiciones, y decidió que sin importar cuanto costara, dejaría de desear, de esperar. Pero ese día, justamente ese día, no podía evitar guardar esperanzas, ya que era el último día, el último cumpleaños en que su deseo se podría realizar.

Desde que se levantó, se sintió extremadamente triste, débil, desesperanzado. Desayuno tratando de no romper en llanto ante su elfo doméstico, salió de su casa esperando que el trabajo lo consumiera por completo y lo alejara de sus tontos e inútiles anhelos, se apareció en el callejón cercano a la entrada del ministerio enjugándose las lágrimas que pugnaban con fuerza por ser libres, y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo ante las felicitaciones que le recibieron al entrar al edificio, felicitaciones que había tenido que soportar desde que se filtró el anuncio de su boda, pero que hoy se le hacían especialmente dolorosas. Y después de un día poco productivo, que no logro alejarlo ni un poco del dolor que atacaba su corazón al ver sus esperanzas destrozadas por cada segundo que pasaba, salió a almorzar a la Madriguera. Pero apenas apareció en el claro del bosque, todo se oscureció.

Sus ojos, sintiéndose pesados y adoloridos, se abrieron y observaron a su alrededor, solo lo justo para percatarse que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Una habitación blanca adornada con rozas azules en floreros distribuidos por el espacio era donde se encontraba. Trato de mover su cuerpo pero sus miembros no cedieron más que unos pocos centímetros, y noto, algo confundido, que estaba encadenado de brazos y piernas, sobre una cama cubierta de seda roja.

-…- trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada se le ocurrió. Supuso que debía estar asustado, o al menos alerta en busca de una pista que le dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero solo quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y revelo la figura de una persona que no esperaba ver nuevamente, de quien tanto trataba de olvidarse. Draco Malfoy.

-Veo que ya despertaste- menciono el rubio, extrañamente incómodo y evitando su mirada- Supongo que quieres marcharte.

Pero este, seguramente, era el Draco Malfoy que lo odiaba, y solo lo había atrapado para hacer lo que ninguno de sus secuaces o su señor había logrado, matarlo.

-Malfoy, ¿qué crees que haces?- susurro con voz pastosa- ¿para qué me atrapaste? ¿Me vas a matar después de intentarlo por años?- se empezó a agitar con fuerza tratando de liberarse, estaba entrando en pánico, porque el único motivo posible para que Malfoy lo tuviera preso era para matarlo- Me vas a matar, lo sé, eso es lo único que quieres de mí - cerro sus ojos un minuto, quedándose estático, tratando de alejar el pánico de sus venas- Eres un cobarde, atacas sólo porque no me puedo defender.

El rubio avanzo hasta la orilla de la cama, donde se sentó con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a su prisionero. Se encogió y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Te juro que no quería hacer esto, pero ya no tenía más opciones, no tenía más tiempo- explico Draco con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que quiso saber, ya sin agitarse porque sabía que era inútil. El rubio se tensó y estuvo casi seguro que no recibiría respuesta.

-Porque te amo, te amo demasiado, y no puedo permitir que alguien más te tenga, no puedo entregarte a los Weasley sin haber hecho nada, no quiero que seas de nadie más, me perteneces solo a mí, compréndelo, no te dejare en manos de nadie más porque eres solo mío- soltó rápidamente sin casi respirar, o separar las palabras.

-¿Por qué?- repitió con voz laxa. Estaba en shock, esa declaración era lo que menos esperaba, y más deseaba.

-No lo sé- suspiro el rubio- pero te he amado desde el primer momento en que te vi, tan perdido, tan diferente a todos quienes conocía. Te he amado aun cuando te hería, te he amado durante todos estos años, y estoy seguro que no podré dejar de hacerlo hasta que te entregues a mí, hasta que correspondas mi sentir.

Harry no decía nada, no creía nada de lo que decía el rubio y solo quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de ese hermoso sueño, porque era la única explicación posible para lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estoy soñando, y nada de esto es verdadero- suspiro con una risa triste y eso pareció tocar una fibra sensible en el corazón del rubio.

-Lo sé, sé que esto te parecerá una pesadilla, pero no tengo las fuerzas para resistirlo más, no puedo dejar que te cases.

-Bésame- Harry, aun sin creerlo, pensó que, ya que estaba soñando, quizás podría tomar esa oportunidad de ver cumplido al menos uno de sus anhelos en un mundo ficticio, aunque al despertar doliera más que la muerte misma.

-No te burles de mí, Harry- susurro el rubio llamándole por el nombre en un tono lastimero- si vas a querer huir después, no aumentes mi dolor.

-¿Por qué este día?- pregunto ahora sintiendo que su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a responderle, que quizás, solo quizás, todo era verdadero. Pero pensándolo bien, era imposible.

-Porque era el último día en que podría capturarte sin que fueras de alguien más-respondió el rubio y por primera vez encaro a su prisionero mostrándole unos ojos grises, que parecían plata fundida, cubiertos por una delgada película de lágrimas. Harry se quedó sin aliento un momento- Además, siempre he tenido la tonta esperanza de estar contigo en tu cumpleaños- confeso coloreándose un poco.

-Ya que estoy soñando, puedo decirlo- tomo un profundo respiro y procedió- eres un imbécil, no sabes cuánto he esperado a que vengas por mí, no sabes cuánto me ha dolido el perder la vida anhelando que me sacaras de mi desesperación, que me dijeras lo que solo podría pasar en sueños, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué no has venido en todos estos años por mí? Te he esperado y esperado pero nunca llegabas, he deseado tanto que me amaras, he tenido tantos cumpleaños pidiendo el mismo deseo, pero no venías, no me amabas, ni me amas ahora. Idiota.

Draco impactado por las declaraciones que un Harry Potter con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, con la voz ahogada y el cuerpo tembloroso, le hacía quiso llorar también, y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. ¿Realmente podía creerlo? ¿Realmente después de tanto dolor, su obsesión no iba a ser solo cosa suya? ¿En serio?

-Draco ¿por qué no venías?- gimoteo el ojiverde revolviéndose en la cama con ganas de liberarse.

-Porque soy un idiota, Harry- y tomando la varita apunto a los grilletes, liberando las manos de su amado.

Harry desesperado se lanzó sobre Draco haciéndolo caer en la cama y se escondió en su pecho bañándolo con lágrimas de dicha. El rubio lo levanto y atrajo su rosto hacia el de él, besándolo con pasión, con violencia y desesperación, con todo el dolor de ambos aflorando en un solo beso.

-Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?, ¿no me dejaras cuando despierte?- murmuro el azabache con voz ahogada, aun consumiéndose en las sensaciones que un solo contacto le había brindado.

-¿No me dejaras tu a mí?- contraataco a su vez el rubio, creyéndose tan dichoso que era imposible que fuera cierto.

Se besaron nuevamente, sin mostrar signos de desesperanza. Ambos sabían que ahora que finalmente se habían reunido, ahora que no tendrían que cargar con la pesada imposición de un amor no correspondido ni confesado, podían ser felices por primera vez, podrían tener la certeza de que nunca más estarían solos, ni a la deriva, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

-Gracias Draco, me has dado el mejor cumpleaños que podría desear.

Ninguno pensaba ya en lo que vendría después, pero no había ya de que preocuparse, porque pasara lo que pasara, lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad pretendía que fuera algo más sádico pero estos personajes me gustan demasiado como para hacerles pasar algo horrible.**_

 _ **No estoy segura si esto se puede considerar como una celebración de cumpleaños pero esa es la idea de escoger justo esta fecha para el atentado y ver cumplido un deseo, o dos, de cumpleaños. Realmente espero que se haya entendido.**_

 _ **Y bueno, sin más que agregar…**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
